Fate DXD heroes
by Daniel 009
Summary: un fan es arrojado a otro mundo, y tendra nuevas averntura


**hola este es mi primer fanfi, si hay algo mal en la personalidades de os personaje es porque no conoce bien la personalidades de las series.**

Capítulo 1: En un mundo paralelo

Despierto, Siento las brisas del viento, Abro lentamente los ojos, Lo primero que veo es la hermosa noche.

Jiro mi cabeza a los lados, Pero solo hay árboles, Me quede acostado 3 minutos en el suelo.

Me levanto lentamente, Me sacudo el polvo que está en mi ropa.

"No sé dónde estoy" Dije yo un poco desconcertado.

Me doy una vuela para que lado debo irme, Pero ahí puros árboles.

Comienzo a caminar a frente, Pero me caigo, Veo debajo, veo una caja con una hoja que tenía algo escrito.

Me acerco a la caja lentamente, Tomo la hoja y comienzo a leerla.

XXX

Hola chico, Te estas preguntando ¿dóndes estas?, Estas en Kioto en Japón.

y ahora te preguntas que ai en la caja, En la caja ai otras notas y cosas.

En la caja ahí una imagen del cíbolo de invocación y la otra el ritual de invocación.

Ahí una tiza para que dibujes el circulo, y ahí un poco de dinero, y están las cosas que

me pediste.

y ahora te pregunta "¿cómo voy a convocar a los héroes, si no tengo mana" de eso no te preocupes, te di mucha mana, Para tener multi sirviente.

Aquí no recuerdas nada, No sabes que así ahí, Te daré un pequeño resumen.

"Estaba aburrido, y te traje donde estaba, hablamos un poco, Te ofrecí la class card, Dije que podías elegir una, pero elegiste todas, y después de eso te invie a otro mundo.

Fue un resumen corto, Adiós Daniel

De: K. Zelretch S.

Para: Daniel León

Del: 15/11/2018

XXX

Cuando termine de leer la carta la deje al lado mío, Abro la caja.

Lo primero que veo es una tiza, después un poco dinero, veo las hojas que tiene el símbolo y el conjuro, y algo llamo mi atención, Son 2 espadas, 2 katanas y 2 espadas, La primera espada es parecida ala Excalibur de Arturo de Fate/prototype y la otra es la espada de que tiene mordred de fate/apocrypha. y había una cosa para poner la espadas y estaban las Class Cards (Nota de auto: no sé cómo se llama esas cosas para poner las espadas en la espalda).

Cuando ya vi todo en la caja, lo primero que hago es cerrarla, tomo la caja y me levanto, y comencé a caminar a frente.

5 minutos caminando, lo único que veo son árboles, me quede quieto.

"¡Porque no encuentro algo, Solo veo arboles" yo grite a lo cuatro vientos!

Me arte y comencé a caminar ala izquierda.

pasaron 10 minutos encuentro un rio.

Me voy al rio rápidamente, meto mi cabeza completa y la saco, comencé a tomar agua del rio.

Pero algo de dejo helado, Vi mi propio reflejo.

Tenía cabello de color gris, ojos grises, pantalones negros, polera de color gris, y un polerón de líneas de color gris y negro, zapatos negros, pero me vi en el reflejo, me veía como una persona de 20 o 19 años.

pero no le puse mucha importancia a eso, tomo la caja y comienzo a caminar, salte el pequeño rio y comencé a correr.

pase 2 minutos y encontré una escalera de sementó, Yo comencé a subir la escalera.

unos minutos me encontré en un templo muy hermoso.

"Si esto es un templo ¿podre pedir un deseo?" yo dije

me acerco al templo y digo.

"por favor quiero tener una hermosa novia y tener una vida normal" yo dije

entonces me doy media vuelta y camine a al medio del templo, me agacho y abro la caja.

saco las 2 hojas y la tiza, tomo la hojas que tenía el símbolo, comienzo a dibujar los símbolo.

1 hora después.

"¡maldita sea, como mierda estan difisil hacer el sinbolo, soy tan malo!" yo me dije a mi, porque me abia acabado la tiza.

"ya no inporta, ahora lo que inporta es que salga bien la invocaion" yo dije

tomo la otra hoja y camino al frente del sirculo.

"por favor, quiero que me salga a la primera" yo dije

me preparo de decir las palabras y comienzo.

 **"Hierro y Plata como base.**

 **Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos.**

 **Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro.**

 **Las puertas cardinales se cierran.**

 **Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino.**

 **Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena.**

 **Repítelo cinco veces.**

 **Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo.**

 **Preparado.**

 **Te lo ordeno, ven a mí.**

 **Tu espada controlará mi destino.**

 **Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

 **Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno.**

 **Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno.**

 **Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mi desde el círculo del balance.**

 **¡Protector Del Equilibrio!"**

entonces el círculo comenzó a brillar de color rojo, y una figuras salió de los círculos.

mi mano comenzó a doler, me miro la mano y veo 3 sellos de comando **(nota de autor: los sellos de comando**

 **son la que tiene rin)**.

la figura me mira y dicen.

"te pregunto ¿eres mi maestro?" dijo la figura.

"S-Si" yo dije tímidamente

la figura era un hombre que tiene el pelo rubio corto y ojos verdes. Él tiene la altura y el peso de un hombre estándar en sus 20 años, usa la armadura estándar de un caballero. Las partes de la armadura son de color plateado. Mientras que la parte de las túnicas es azul. Él también tiene una capucha negra y blanca unida a la parte posterior de la armadura de su cuello.

'él debe ser saber, El rey Arturo' yo pensé.

"¿me puedes decir tu nombre real?" yo pregunte, asiéndome el leso.

"Soy Arturo pendraron, el rey de los caballeros y soy clase saber" él dijo sonriendo.

"por ahora te diré saber y después te llamare Arturo, ok" yo dije.

"de acuerdo, maestro" él dijo.

"dime Dani o Daniel" yo le dije.

"te diré Dani" él dijo sonriendo.

"te diré esto, ya no estamos en una guerra grial" yo le dije sinceramente.

"lo sí maestro, cuando me convocaste, me dan toda la información de esta era, y ya me habían informado que no había guerra del santo grial" él dijo calmadamente.

"saber, nuestro primero misio, es buscar información" yo le dije, para saber en qué mundo estaba.

"estoy de acuerdo, Dani" él dijo.

"saber, debemos que ir-" yo dije, pero algo me interrumpió.

"no eres de Kioto" una voz de repente vino.

XXX

 **El primer capítulo terminado.**


End file.
